


Really? On my bed?

by lilas_not_okay



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Annoyed Sam Winchester, Coming Out, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Grossed Out Sam Winchester, Oblivious Dean Winchester, Oblivious Sam Winchester, Supportive Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:14:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23119063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilas_not_okay/pseuds/lilas_not_okay
Summary: Sam is a lot less observant than Dean thought.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 12
Kudos: 178





	Really? On my bed?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CS_impala67](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CS_impala67/gifts).



> CS_impala67 mentioned that they like my writing, and that they couldn't find a lot of fics about Dean coming out to Sam in the canon universe, so I wrote one for them! Hope you enjoy!

This one is pissing Dean off. 

The demon-of-the-week is especially annoying, and all Dean wants is to get this over with and go home to his boyfriend. But no, this bitch has be powerful and smug, and of course she has Dean and Sam pinned on opposite sides of the room. The demon is inhabiting the body of some Taylor Swift look-alike, and god is she enjoying it. 

"Well," she titters, "looks like you boys are in a bit of a jam, huh? I thought you Winchesters were supposed to be all scary, but you really aren't, are you?" 

She walks slowly over to Dean, swinging her hips as much as humanly (or demonly) possible. Pursing her lips into a perfect pout, she leans down in Dean's face. "Aw, what's the problem, your boyfriend not here to save you?" 

Dean growls in frustration. "Fuck you, I don't need my boyfriend to send you back to Hell. I can do it just fine on my own." 

Across the room, Sam's mouth drops open. "Boyfriend?!?" He yells, trying to catch a glimpse of Dean around the stooped demon. Dean leans over, catching his brother's eye beside the giggling bitch. His face is a mask of confusion as he asks, "You didn't know? Cas and I have been together for like 2 years now!" 

"You didn't know, Sammy? Everyone knows!" The demon simpers, still laughing. 

Sam gapes, his eyes wide. Meanwhile, Dean takes advantage of the demon's continued amusement and wrenches himself off the wall. He lashes out at the demon with the demon blade, sinking it deep in her neck. She smokes out, and the meatsuit drops to the grimy floor. On the opposite wall, Sam also drops. He points a finger at Dean, and says, "We're going to talk, but let's deal with the body first." 

•••

Several hours later, they're again across from each other, but this time in a booth at a small diner. They quickly order, and once their food is in front of them, Sam finally brings it up. 

"So," he clears his throat loudly, "you and Cas, huh?"

"Sorry, man. I thought you knew." Dean continues chewing his cheeseburger, appearing unbothered that he kept something so large from his brother. 

"I thought you knew?" Sam mocks. "Dean, you could have just, like, told me instead of assuming I noticed." 

Dean puts his burger down, looking at Sam incredulously. "You notice everything! And we act like a couple, so I figured it was obvious we were one! Look, I'm sorry I didn't tell you, but I wasn't aware you still thought we were just friends." 

"To my defence, you guys aren't much different now than before you were together. You've always been a little couple-y, Dean, even when we first met him."

Dean scoffs. "No, we weren't!" 

"Um, yeah, you were. The thousand mile stares, the lack of personal space-" 

"I got over that!" Dean protests. 

"-the eye-fucking-"

"That's the same as the first one!"

Sam levels a look at Dean, "No, it isn't. Believe me, I had a front row seat." 

"Whatever, it wasn't that bad. And besides, you didn't notice that we were together for 2 whole years, so you didn't see it all." 

"Fuck you, why do you think I don't watch movies with you guys anymore? The sexual tension in the Dean Cave was too much for me to bear." 

Dean looks thoughtful for a moment, then replies. "Yeah, thanks for leaving. You would have been a real cockblock if you stayed." 

A look of disdain takes over Sam's face. "Gross, I really don't need to hear about that. You know, I do use that couch sometimes. Any other places I need to sanitize before using?"

"Yeah, a couple. The kitchen counter, the map table, the-"

"Dean! We make food on that! I made my sandwich on that counter yesterday! Jesus fuckin' Christ, is there anything in the bunker I don't need to cover in bleach?" 

Again with the thoughtful face, but Sam stops him before he can list more locations. "Nevermind, I don't want to know. But my room is safe, right?"

When Dean looks down and doesn't answer, Sam starts yelling again. "Oh my god, on my bed? You're buying me a new mattress. I'm going to burn mine, and the sheets." 

"Stop being dramatic! It's not like we don't clean up!"

Sam's patented bitch face makes an appearance as he looks at Dean. "My bed, Dean. You and Cas fucked on my bed. You're buying me a new one." 

"Okay, bitch." Dean says with grin, obviously proud of his successful annoyance of Sam. 

"Fine, jerk." Sam grins back at him, but only slightly. He's not letting the bed thing go, not when he knows what they did on it.


End file.
